Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki/Opinion Archive
This page contains archived discussions that have been completed. Allegiances I put the TC Allegiances in on A Dangerous Path. Looking at typed up length... we might want to move them to another page for each book... What do you think? Kitsufox 01:31, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :I completely forgot to note that I've moved things so that Allegiences have thier own pages. Kitsufox 01:27, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Book Template Also on the A Dangerous Path page, I have the template I fiddle up (based on another person's work) for our books. Opinions? Kitsufox 01:38, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Plot Summaries The new question, as it's time to start on the various summaries of plots and suchlike. Do we want to do summaries as a big blurb... or chapter by chapter? :A big blurb, I think. Chapter by chapter might be ...well, too much. And as there are plots that go through various chapters / books, we can perhaps make sections for those, instead for chapters themselves. :Calliste 18:23, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::You mean like a main Summary, followed by headings for specific sub-plots and that sort of thing? ::Kitsufox 18:36, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Character Art Project Sorry. Wasn't sure where else to put this. I just know from experience that organization is important. So, what I'm trying to say is, we need to know what we're working on right now and what we'll be working on soon. The only other Fanwiki (for lack of a better term), that I've been to, the Bulbapedia for Pokemon, has several "projects" like "Project Anime" where they work specifically on getting high-depth information on all the Anime (TV) episodes. And each of the projects had their own tag, like a stub or formatting tag. I know that we don't have the vast amount of information to work with that Pokemon does, but I can at least think of a couple projects, for say, characters, places, and the books. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it seems, at this point, that we're going at this haphazardly. So like I said, we probably need to figure out what we want to focus on and what we'll be adding in the immedeate future. Or maybe I'm just babbling. I do that, sometimes. Gorsecloud 16:27 December 10 2006 (CST) :I'm definitely planning to turn the community portal into a project planning center. *Grin* And your brain seems to have borrowed some of my cells. As the Projects I'm thinking of are pretty much what you're outlining. I just haven't gotten around to it quiet yet because I've been trying to get infrastructure for the Wiki into place. (You would not BELIEVE how terrible this place was when I first discovered it... 6 pages total created, the creator only having been here for founding day... and a banner that a drunken monkey could have created with access to photoshop... It was in sorry condition) :As far as babble goes... Honestly... Sometimes just spouting ideas at random acctually... well... works. While you babble... I've been cruising other Wiki's for ideas. But you're definetly right... We're working in what I'd say is a rather... Higgdy-pigglgy fashion. Kitsufox 23:41, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::I know I'd like to get pictures of the characters up. Because images make the site less boring. Not saying that Warriors Wiki is, but adding images appeals to the visual learners who are watching here. My question is, where would I find such pictures? Should I use cover art, or get real "representations" of the cats? The latter will have to be done for characters like Whitestorm, that have no picture on the cover art. Gorsecloud 17:46, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::For the character images... I really want to put out feelers for an artist to come up with some blanks exclusively for use on Warriors Wiki. We cant use real image representations for the cats, because I want to aim for consistency... and as some of the cats are rather... sur-realistic in thier colorations we simply wouldn't be able to find accurate representations. Cover art is a problem because we simply don't have cove art on all cats. I'm thinking something along the lines of the pixels/adoptables that are so popular would be perfect. I've got the digital art skills for the coloring, but not for the making of the blank. But I bet we could either get permission for a nice existing set on Warriors Wish (there are some great ones) and I could just ask permission to color in the ones that aren't made for that set yet... or we could see if an artist was willing to let thier skills to make a set for us (3 blanks would be needed. Kit aged (for chars that don't get older than that, or that their aren't books yet in which they are older) Apprentice aged (same reasoning as kit) and adult). Ideally their would also be short haired and long haired versions for the lineart, too... :::Kitsufox 00:11, 11 December 2006 (UTC) (Who doesn't ask much at all *eyerollatself*) ::::Hmmmm... A while ago I made an adoptable set. The problem is that Photoshop believes it is necassary to put color blending in *eyeroll*, but with something like paint, I think it would work. And what about the places? We could use images from the maps for those. I understand what you mean by the consistency thing though... However, I would like to add the amazing things one can do with Photoshop, or even Photoshop Elements if one knows thier way around it well. *coughs pointedly* To put it simply, I'd like to lead the charge when it comes to images. ::::Gorsecloud 21:36, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::::Weird. I acctually really like Photoshop and it's color blending technology. The "Adoptables" we'd be making wouldn't be adoptables, really... They're above and beyond that, as they would be intended as representations of the characters that are as accurate as possible. Feel free to take the image helm. Just communicate with me *wink* I'm an experienced (and professionally trained, go go college graphics courses!) photoshop addict as I'd love to help. Kitsufox 14:21, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Well, the blending technology is nice, but for what would normally be an adoptable set, it wouldn't work. I'll see what I can do, though. It'll be tricky, because it's hard to make adoptables look professional. Gorsecloud 21:16, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Blend-tech is the big trick to getting adoptables to look professional. But the starting place is really with the blanks for coloring. Once we've got outlines, It's just a matter of spending a few hours per character coloring a nice, prettyful version up for that character. Kitsufox 05:02, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Crud, we're working up a lot of indents here! Well, I had the idea that we might advertise for someone to create the adoptable, because honestly, I don't think mine's professional-looking enough. I'd be happy to color them in, though. Gorsecloud 22:10, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I feel the same way about my own work ;) I'll help you color, though. I find it relaxing to work on projects like that. There are some spectacular artists out there. I'm sure we fan find someone good. Kitsufox 22:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Character Template I create a template for character pages. What does everyone think? I think the stuff on it are things that would be useful to have removes... But maybe family should be on the template, too... Placed on the Firestar page, for testing and suggestion getting... Kitsufox 17:36, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Relationships may be a decent idea as well, Kitsu. Also, maybe I can write out a brief personality profile for the main characters. What do you think? ...Fernwhisker 5:49 PM, 5 December 2006 (US Central Time) ::Colons indent, Ferny *wink*. I'm not too worried about the Overall page at this point. The "Template" I'm talking about is that box that shows up on the right. Template:Charcat to see it directly. Takes a bit of coding to create, and I wanted to finalize that befor we get too far into doing individual pages. The problem with "Personality" is it can be sort of... debatable on points... Some things that people claim are "noble" about Firestar, others consider "foolish" or "arrogant"... Kitsufox 00:18, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not quite used to Wikia yet ^^ I see. It's actually quite a nice template, I believe. Maybe you could add a "FamilY" or "Relationships" heading there, listing cats he is close to. ...Also, I think it'd be a fun project for me if I could write up a sort of small article on Firestar and all his personality sides, along with people's opinions and interpretations of him. I could try that for all the main characters. For example, some think Firestar is foolish or too perfect, but others love him because he's very brave, ect....and he seems to have very strong morals, which can be interpreted either the good way "brave, ect." or the bad way "too perfect." ...I have time to spare, as I'm sure you can see. o.o If there's anything I can do, besides edit spelling and all that, let me know. *wanders away* Fernwhisker 6:43 PM, 5 December 2006 (US Central Time) ::::Could definetly be interesting. And if you want to start writing it already, at the very least I can get it into the Dawn Patrol for you. I'd have to double check the Wikia guidelines befor it gets posted here ;) I think it's alright, but it might not be and I don't wanna get us in trouble. For the Template... I'm thinking 'Family' is the good heading. Genetic relationships are verifiable and in-arguable. Shall have to write that in. Making it flexi in the same way as the Names section... Kitsufox 01:25, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I'll start writing that article as soon as I'm finished with my current assignment for school. Maybe I'll call it "Firestar: A Comprehensive Study," or maybe something less official and more interesting. o.o I'll figure it out. ...Thanks ^^ :::::Fernwhisker 8:17 PM, 5 December 2006 (US Central Time) Book Cover Galleries I'm considering putting together pages for each book for a gallery of covers from the various languages the book is out in. Opinions? Kitsufox 17:23, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Just one for now. Make sure that it looks organized (even though you proabably already knew that!). That means that you'll probably want all the pictures to be the same size. Other than that it sounds fine. Gorsecloud 15:50 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah. Id be collecting the images, resizing for consistency. Checking quality levels... Generally being my picky ol' self *wink* Probably table it up nicely and make it look prettyful. I hate the "Gallery" that's currently in place (That one'd be totally ditched in favor of one that matched the current name-scheme for pages that that are related to the main book page). I'll check to see if the gallery code like Wikipedia has is available here... stuff like that. Kitsufox 23:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Categories for Locations The big question is what Categories to have for locations. My proposal is for Category:Locations as the main headquarters for linking ALL locations. Category:Locations (Forest) for those locations that are in the Original Series Forest. Category:Locations (Lake) for those locations that are in the New Prophecy Territory. Kitsufox 23:55, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :: I like it Oglog 20:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ;;Sounds good to me. Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) VOTE 1 (Closed) Now, there are three distinct ways it could be done, here they are. For each idea a link or links will be worked into the World section that appears on the main page. :1 Category - Use only Category:Locations, which would be applied to all pages. :2 Category - Category:Locations (Forest) and Category:Locations (Lake) would be used, with one or the other being applied to each page. :3 Category - Category:Locations, Category:Locations (Forest), and Category:Locations (Lake) would be used, with two (Locations + a specific one) applied to each Location Page. :4 Category - The same as 2 Category, except both categories would be made subcategories of the larger , where any locations that do not appear in the forest or at the lake would be placed as well. As the time has come to make a choice as to the details on the project need to be made, state which you feel would be most suitable, and sign with ~~~~. :2 Category Kitsufox 22:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :2 Category Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :4 Category. Make Locations (Forest) and Locations (Lake) Subcategories of the big Locations category. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:47, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think your vote is technically for 3 category, Hobbes... But it's a way I didn't think of (and didn't come up during discussion phase) to address the issue. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you don't mind, I added a fourth option reflecting my proposal, as I realize I didn't read the three closely before. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 21:39, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :3 Category --~|ET|~ ([[User_talk:Electric Turahk|'Talk']]/ ) 21:52, 22 October 2007 (UTC) In light of new options floating in, I think we can establish that a single category is fully out, but a new vote is called for, dropping single category and offering the new main+subs idea. I shall do that now. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:30, 23 October 2007 (UTC) VOTE 2 (CLOSED) As the time has come to make a choice as to the details on the project need to be made, state which you feel would be most suitable, and sign with ~~~~. # 2 Categories: Category:Locations (Forest) and Category:Locations (Lake) would be used, with one or the other being applied to each page. # 3 Categories: Category:Locations, Category:Locations (Forest), and Category:Locations (Lake) would be used, with two (Locations + a specific one) applied to each Location Page. # Main & Sub Categories: Category:Locations would be the primary category used. Category:Locations (Forest) and Category:Locations (Lake) would become sub categories of Category:Locations and be used only when needed. It would be possible to add additional sub-categories with minimal work for additional zones that warranted such inclusions. VOTES :3''' - [[User:Kitsufox|'''Kitsufox]](Fox's Den) 00:35, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I know a good plan when I see it. Thanks Hobbes! :3''' - ~|ET|~ ([[User_talk:Electric Turahk|'''Talk]]/ ) 00:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Changing my mind here. I like this one more, especially the option to expand into further subcategories. :3''' Gorse 23:44, 23 October 2007 (UTC) More organized = good thing. Enough said. :'''3 [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 06:13, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :3''' Oglog 11:07, 24 October 2007 (UTC) three is gonna win i think. As the majority of our active contributers have voted, I'm going to call a final 24 hours and close the vote on 25 October 2007 unless someone feels there's a reason to keep voting open longer. Just post asking for the extension if you feel it's needed. [[User:Kitsufox|'''Kitsufox]](Fox's Den) 14:02, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Results Today marks a resounding victory for the Main Category & Sub-Category Option. I'll be incorporating the instructions for this into the Locations Project as soon as I get it underway (this was basically step 1 to the process). Expect a list of categories and a rough out and a project foundation in the next 24 hours. This discussion & vote will be archived in 24 hours. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:29, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Relevancy of Fourth Clan Guesses Is this page relevant to a wiki environment? YEA or NAY votes, signed with ~~~~. VOTES (Closed) :NAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 01:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY Eu 21:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY Gorse 23:40, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Red flag 1: Based on Rumor; Red flag 2: Said rumor proven to be false, as far as I know, quite a while ago; Conclusion: Why is it still here? I'm putting out a final call for votes on this one. It's an unused page that isn't effecting anything and should be dealt with quickly. If someone feels the vote should not be called and given the full week, they need only to speak up. Vote will close in 24 hours (25 October 2007) unless someone requests the extension. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 14:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Results The fourth clan guesses page is going to be deleted, based on irrelevancy to the wiki environment. based on a unanimous nay vote. This will be archived in 24 hours. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 16:33, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Categories Needed Do we really need a category for books when we have a list of books directly on the main page? Do we need a category for clans when we have them listed on the main page? Give opinions, people. I'd like to... Actually discuss it! I know when it was just me updating I ditched both of those cats for just those reasons. Kitsufox 20:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Deleting it sounds good to me. Eu 22:45, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Why don't we make a final call for comments, and open voting starting the 20th for a final decision. Kitsufox 22:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) VOTES (Closed) Cast as YEA or NAY for elimination, making sure you sign your votes with ~~~~ :YEA [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA Eu 01:11, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY. Everything should be categorized, in the name of hyperinclusionist fanwankery (extreme detail) ;)! But seriously, keep them. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 03:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Nay - We do need categories, they help group things together and show relations between pages. --~|ET|~ ([[User_talk:Electric Turahk|'Talk']]/ ) 10:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :NAY Oglog 11:07, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I believe all of our really active contributers have voted on this one, so I'll call 24 hours. If anyone feels this is the wrong action, just call for the vote to remain open for the full week and it will. Otherwise we'll implement something based on the results we end with. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 03:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Results 2 in favor of the elimination of the books category, 3 against. The category will be retained and fully implemented. This discussion will be archived in 24 hours. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:05, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Relevancy of Tour Info Is this page relevant to a wiki enviroment? YEA or NAY votes, signed with ~~~~. VOTES (Closed) :NAY [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 01:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :YEA Eu 21:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) BUT I think we should change it to include the Tour Dates instead of it's current content. Results No consensus was reached. The discussion will be tabled for a week, and given another chance on the floor at that time. This discussion will be archived in 24 hours. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:08, 30 October 2007 (UTC)